The Last Movie
by Supikun
Summary: Giovanni is kidnapped and someone has to save him
1. Default Chapter

POKE'MON FIVE: GIOVANNI, THE DON,'s SECRET  
  
"The Last Poke'mon movie. This should tie up all the lose ends of the series."  
  
  
  
PIKACHOU AT THE BEACH. VOICE-OVER  
  
All poke'mon even fire poke'mon love the beach.  
  
VOICE-OVER  
  
Poke'mon are naturally kind...  
  
VOICE-OVER  
  
And competitive with a sense of fair play.  
  
  
  
GIOVANNI, THE DON,'S SECRET  
  
Scene 1. Mount Moon {which does look like Fuji-sama}  
  
Enter YOUNG PROF OAK {looks like Prof. Oak but a little taller and without his wrinkles} YOUNG PROF OAK   
  
Now stay close, this is a landslide region . . .  
  
STUDENTS  
  
Yes, professor.  
  
  
  
YOUNG PROF OAK  
  
Pick up the pace . . . [The hazed-view of a schoolgirl, RACHAEL, kneels down to remove a rock from her shoe  
  
THE MEOWTH bats at her R-shaped pendant.]  
  
RACHAEL  
  
[Giggles toward VIEWER putting down THE MEOWTH  
  
] VIEWER [presents a rose to her]  
  
A pity. It can't match your lips . . . [RACHAEL giggles  
  
takes the rose] YOUNG PROF OAK  
  
Don't dottle you two. [He fumbles his hands blushing at the VIEWER and RACHAEL] VIEWER [Growls] [to RACHAEL]  
  
I hope you are not in love with him . . .  
  
[RACHAEL takes his hand so that both are now carrying THE MEOWTH]  
  
One day, I am going to start my own gym at Viridian City . . .  
  
THE MEOWTH  
  
Meowth-a . . . Meowth-i . . .  
  
[Noting the landing of a pair of Pidgeys, licks his chops, struggles out of her arms heading for them]  
  
YOUNG PROF. OAK  
  
Now keep up you two. VIEWER  
  
You go ahead, I will get him . . .  
  
[chuckles]  
  
Poke'mon are our friends after all . . .  
  
[RACHAEL is hesitant to go]  
  
Go, nothing could go wrong . . . they are friends . . .  
  
[sighs watching RACHAEL goes over a dale with the STUDENTS; VIEWER goes after THE MEOWTH, who is after the pair of Pidgeys]  
  
  
  
3 DIGLETS  
  
Dig-u . . . dig-e . . . diglet . . . digglett . . . dig-o . . . Digtrio!  
  
VIEWER [grabs THE MEOWTH]  
  
Rachael! [ Runs toward her with THE MEOWTH in his arms]   
  
[in the confusion RACHAEL's pendant jostles free, she heads back for it.] YOUNG PROF OAK  
  
No!!! VIEWER  
  
No . . . Rachael!  
  
Enter MR. MIME  
  
[YOUNG PROF OAK helps her up, she starts to cry thinking VIEWER was gone]  
  
VIEWER  
  
Rachael? Rachael?  
  
[Finds her silver pendant, a small silver "R," the chain is caught under a very large rock]  
  
nooo!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
[Face shows sadness then fear]  
  
[Gives an evil smile]  
  
JESSIE  
  
Jessie! JAMES  
  
James! BOTH  
  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight . . . WOBBAFET  
  
Wobbafet! MEOWTH  
  
[Pushes WOBBAFET out of the way]  
  
Meowth! That's right! MISTY  
  
Not them again.  
  
[VITRIBELL clamps onto JAMES'head. He struggles to get it off] PIKACHEU [sighs]  
  
Pika-ka. Pika-ki.  
  
JESSIE  
  
Arbok, Wobbafet, Likitung, get them. [Battle  
  
between Team Rocket and the heroes - ASH, MISTY, and BROCK] PIKACHEU  
  
Peeka--ki--chew TEAM ROCKET  
  
We're blasting off again . . . MEOWTH  
  
What a pathetic way to go . . .  
  
[ASH flashes the victory sign] MISTY  
  
[sighs, carrying TOKAPI]  
  
Ash Katchem does it again . . . ASH  
  
Yea.  
  
[Boasting to BROCK]  
  
I in the Orange Islands single-handily saved Moltres, Zapados, and Articuno from an evil collector¼  
  
[BROCK looks at him as if he was insane]  
  
In a gigantic helicopter powered airship, he wanted to collect the whole world . . . MISTY  
  
[hits ASH in the back of the head]  
  
Don't exaggerate. It wasn't that bad . . .  
  
[Aside] Ill never forgive you for hitting on that girl.  
  
PIKACHEU  
  
[sighs]  
  
Pika-ku. Pika-ke. TOKAPI  
  
[giggles]  
  
Toka-ko-tokebree BROCK  
  
Can't you get along for five minutes . . . BOTH  
  
No. BROCK  
  
It is good to see Rocker leave. They were completely useless with the Entai and the Unknown. MISTY  
  
After all we've been through, you'd think they'd learn. ASH  
  
[blushes, jokingly to MISTY]  
  
Well, at least we'll have a good story to tell our grandchildren . . . MISTY  
  
Our what!?! Ash Katchem . . .  
  
[BROCK tries to interfere as ASH backs off]  
  
I'm just here because you destroyed my bike! You still haven't paid be back for that.  
  
[ASH starts a dead run, she chases him, BROCK tow]  
  
Come back here!  
  
Scene 2. Interior of a very rich office with a wall dedicated to television sets and fish in tanks.  
  
VOICE  
  
[Sighs]  
  
Ah . . .tea . . . so civilized . . . The observance of teatime is what makes one civilized . . .  
  
[Toasts to a framed picture on the desk]  
  
To you . . . PURSIAN  
  
[Being petted by the free hand]  
  
Purr-ko-sian . . . GIOVANNI  
  
You do know that Viridian City Gym is only a hobby . . .my hope it that one day she might come there . . . [Laughter. Enter LIANNA - though hidden]  
  
LIANNA's Voice  
  
Some master of the world you are . . . GIOVANNI  
  
[Turns in his chair seeing her  
  
]  
  
How dare you show your face here! Get out now! I thought I destroyed your organization! [Enter 3 of LIANNA's minions, before he could do anything they attacked him. He struggled with them]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GIOVANNI [as struggle continues, with PURSIAN helping him]  
  
Butch! Cassidy . . .  
  
Mewtwo . . .  
  
[Face having the horrible realization, that MEWTWO is no longer employed] Somebody help me!  
  
I'd even settle for Jessie and James! CASSIDY  
  
[kicks the door down]  
  
Sir, sir . . . . Boss ! boss? BUTCH  
  
[finding evidence of a great battle, but no boss or LIANNA, or her minions]  
  
Sir! Sir? CASSIDY  
  
[to BUTCH, growling]  
  
Those two . . . I didn't think they had the brains . . . BUTCH  
  
[nods, picks up the broken frame]  
  
Who's the chick?  
  
He never goes anywhere without it . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
CASSIDY  
  
[takes it and pockets it]  
  
Forget it.  
  
[Hits him] We must tack them down and save the boss . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 3. Rich office. LIANNA  
  
[chuckling looking at her prisoner]  
  
Well, well, well . . . ha Giovanni . . . . . . just seeing your face like that is reward enough . . . GIOVANNI  
  
Now you've got me, are you going to stand there and gloat? Well, Lianna?  
  
[aside to PERSIAN]  
  
Go, get help, anyone. LIANNA  
  
[PURSIAN sneaks out of the room]  
  
Still noble? Still noble? You are just like me, one little nudge and you will become me. GIOVANNI  
  
Don't disillusion yourself, I'm three times worse than you ever will be . . . personally I don't think you have the guts to create what I did . . .  
  
[she shivers to his gloat]  
  
Frankly, Lianna, you are just a copycat. A copy is a copy, but the real thing is authentic. LIANNA  
  
Then what of that stupid picture you always carry around, that's only a copy. GIOVANNI  
  
Leave my Racheal out of this . . . LIANNA  
  
[insulted]  
  
She's dead.  
  
[clutches the GS-Ball, which during the montage of attacks, she "borrowed"] You're so wound up in the memory of that girl; you didn't see what is in front of your face.  
  
You choose a stupid memory over me . . .You spurned me! All for a dead woman and a vendetta . . .Well, well, you know that they say about a woman scorned, Giovanni . . . Without you, Team Rocket will die. I'll destroy everything you've ever loved . . .  
  
[Throw up the GS-ball and catches it like it was a toy]  
  
Team Rocket, the Poke'mon, and the world you planned to rule -- I will All destroy!  
  
[demonic laughter]  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 4. Etruteak City (Goldenrod City?)  
  
Int. Poke'mon center. VOICE-OVER (ANNOUNCER)  
  
When we last left our heroes, they checked into a Poke'mon center . .. NURSE JOI  
  
How may I help you? ASH  
  
I think I should call Professor Oak . . . Nurse Joy, would you . . . NURSE JOI  
  
Sure . . . I would be happy to help . . . BROCK  
  
[Rushes in placing NURSE JOI's hand's within his]  
  
Hellowe, I am Brock...  
  
[MISTY grabs his ear pulling him away] [Alarm, NURSE JOI pulls away] NURSE JOI  
  
Um . . .poke'mon emergency. . .  
  
[CHANSEY rush by with the singed Giovanni's PURSIAN  
  
] ASH  
  
I hope it's all right . . . but what of our Poke'mon?  
  
[Enter BLISSY to take them into a secondary operating room, ASH checks Dexter deterring it to be an evolved CHANSEY]  
  
  
  
JAMES  
  
They went inside . . .  
  
JESSIE  
  
So? MEOWTH [yelling]  
  
Would yous two be quiet? The cops are around . . .  
  
OFFICER JENNIE  
  
[Points up to a sign next to them]  
  
Excuse me, the sign says "Keep off the Grass"  
  
[They hastily beat a retreat]  
  
Hey! Come back here!  
  
[Re-enter NURSE JOI, MISTY yelling at ASH about her bike] NURSE JOI  
  
It is not any trouble, but would you two keep it down . . . BROCK  
  
Anything for you . . . JESSIE  
  
Did anyone say Trouble?  
  
Prepare for trouble . . .  
  
  
  
JAMES  
  
And make it double . . . MEOWTH  
  
Cut it out, yous to, skip the motto. . . Let's get those Poke'mon. ASH  
  
[Turns his hat ready to fight, then realizing he had given them to BLISSY including PIKACHOU]  
  
OOPS . . .  
  
[Face-fault.] BROCK  
  
Go Zubat, blow away the smoke...  
  
[Battle, with NURSE JOI objecting that this is a hospital] JESSIE  
  
[CHANSEY rolling out the cart of Giovanni's PURSIAN]  
  
Isn't that the boss's Pursian? JAMES  
  
What's it doing here? BUTCH  
  
You would know.  
  
[enter BUTCH & CASSIDY]  
  
To infect the world with devastation. CASSIDY  
  
To blight all peoples with in every nation. BUTCH  
  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love... JAMES  
  
[rolling his eyes]  
  
Botch. BUTCH  
  
[yelling at him]  
  
It's Butch! Not botch. JESSIE  
  
[glares at CASSIDY]  
  
When did you get out of jail? CASSIDY  
  
[glares back]  
  
Cassidy.  
  
[poses next to Butch with a rose in his hand] BOTH BUTCH & CASSIDY  
  
Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night, surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight. RATICATE  
  
[gnashing at MEOWTH]  
  
Raticate!  
  
PURSIAN  
  
[To MEOWTH]  
  
Purr-ko purr-sa-shi-sian. Pursian. Pursian. MEOWTH  
  
[with a look of fear]  
  
Are you sure? PURSIAN  
  
[as Wobbafet appears unordered almost messing up the fight]  
  
Pur-su-sian. Pur-se-ian. Purr-so-ian.  
  
[He bursts into tears] MEOWTH  
  
[shakes PURSIAN's paw]  
  
Truce for now . . .to save our human¼ JAMES  
  
[watching JESSIE capturing him back into her poke'ball]  
  
He's more annoying than psycuck.  
  
[Appear PSYDUCK, Brock's VULPIX burns away BUTCH & CASSIDY & their Poke'mon.] PSYDUCK  
  
Psy-ga-duck. MISTY  
  
Psyduck you're driving me crazy  
  
[tries to catch him, PSYDUCK running around liking to be out of the poke'ball] TOKAPI  
  
[giggling]  
  
Toka-gi-toka-gu-bree MEOWTH  
  
[scratch attack JESSIE & JAMES]  
  
Jessie, James! Shut yous up, the Boss has been kidnapped . . . . I'd hate to think what would, could happen to him!  
  
[tears showers from his eyes]  
  
Now move it!  
  
[he & PURSIAN pushes TEAM ROCKET outside.] NURSE JOI  
  
Strange people, I hope they will be okay.  
  
[shakes her head] ASH  
  
Umm . . . Nurse Joy could I call professor Oak . . . MISTY  
  
Like he always does.  
  
[Finally catching PSYDUCK] NURSE JOI  
  
Sure.  
  
[begins lecturing them on not fighting in a hospital]  
  
PROF OAK  
  
Ah! Ash...  
  
[asking about recent captures etal; MS. KATCHEM pushes him out of the way] MS. KATCHEM  
  
Hi, honnie. I hope you are eating well, and change you-know-what... ASH  
  
[Blushing]  
  
Mom . . . MISTY  
  
[pushes ASH to a little to the side, to wave]  
  
Hi. Ms. Katchem.  
  
[MS. KATCHEM being a doting mother, making ASH blush more] ASH  
  
Bye mum, I must go and help Team Rocket  
  
[hangs up] 


	2. Part 2

Poke2  
  
ASH  
  
Bye mum, I must go and help Team Rocket  
  
[hangs up] BROCK & MISTY  
  
What!?! ASH  
  
I have to, it might get them off our backs . . .  
  
[takes back his poke'balls and PIKACHOU in his arms]  
  
[Begins some inane moral thing about helping them] MISTY  
  
[nods, understanding]  
  
They are Team Rocket, they're inept . . . they'll need help. ASH  
  
[continues the moral argument to save their boss] BROCK  
  
[parts from looking at NURSE JOI]  
  
Oh well, all for one . . .  
  
[They run after TEAM ROCKET] NURSE JOI  
  
Good luck. Scene 5. A field with a stream nearby.  
  
ASH  
  
[catches up with TEAM ROCKET]  
  
Hey! Wait up! We're going to help. MEOWTH  
  
What ya doin' here? MISTY  
  
Well, we Are the heroes; sooner or later we'll be stuck helping you anyway.  
  
PURSIAN  
  
Pursian. purr-ge-sian. JAMES  
  
What did he say? MEOWTH  
  
Umm . . . Stop dottling, hurry up, we have no time for this!  
  
[He insistently pushing them off. Aside]  
  
If I save him, I will be his favorite again.  
  
[extent] BUTCH  
  
He's found their scent . . . RATTICATE  
  
Ratticate! CASSIDY  
  
I don't care what that meowth says, they kidnapped the boss and they are going to lead us right to him. BUTCH  
  
And that punk is part of the plot . . .  
  
[points to ASH's footprint next to MISTY's print]  
  
We do have a revenge to plot against them . . .  
  
Scene 6. Lianna's house {Possibly Tin Tower in Johto Region}  
  
PURSIAN  
  
[points at the door]  
  
Purr-go-sian purr-ta-sian. MEOWTH  
  
He's inside.  
  
LIANNA  
  
[giggles]  
  
A rescue attempt, why don't I invite them in . . .having him see them fail will hurt him more than anything I could do . . .  
  
JESSIE & JAMES  
  
Eeek!  
  
[Embraces each other in fear, both blush realizing what they did] ASH  
  
[jokingly]  
  
Maybe it was a ghost  
  
[looks down a dark hallway] MISTY  
  
[shivers]  
  
Ghosts? I don't know what is worse, ghosts or bugs! ASH  
  
[tosses a poke'ball]  
  
Go Cyndoquill, light the way. CYNDOQUIL  
  
Cyn-chi...  
  
  
  
...Quill! [They go inside, minutes later enter BUTCH and CASSIDY  
  
] BUTCH  
  
So stupid, leading us to their hideout... CASSIDY  
  
It is Jessie and James we're talking about... [they go inside]  
  
Scene 7. int. of the building  
  
MEOWTH  
  
I found him! I found him!  
  
[PURSIAN cuts the bonds and places himself into his lap. MEOWTH growls] GIOVANNI  
  
[stands]  
  
We...  
  
[ASH rounds the corner to see GIOVANNI  
  
] GIOVANNI  
  
[Seeing MISTY fighting BUTCH & JESSIE fighting CASSIDY]  
  
Stop it! Stop at once! Leave them be! BUTCH  
  
But boss . . .  
  
[points at JESSIE & JAMES]  
  
. . . they kidnapped you . . . GIOVANNI  
  
[shaking his head]  
  
No, it was someone else . . . TEAM ROCKET  
  
Who?  
  
LIANNA  
  
Me, unfortunately you will not leave . . . BROCK  
  
[clutches her hand]  
  
I don't mind . . . oh, hello, I am Brock . . .  
  
[LIANNA removes her hand slaps him] MISTY  
  
[grabs his ear pulling him away]  
  
Okay Romeo . . . LIANNA  
  
[evil smile]  
  
Now, you will die . . . at the hands of Poke'mon . . . ASH  
  
[hotly objects]  
  
What! Poke'mon are friends . . . they aren't posed to do that . . .  
  
[moral inane speech] GIOVANNI  
  
Then a battle it is, Madame.  
  
[tosses his poke'balls appear beside him -- Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Redone, DUGTRIO, Persian, Kangaskan--. He looks at ASH, aside]  
  
That sounds so familiar . . . LIANNA  
  
You have made me so happy, Giovanni.  
  
[snaps her fingers enter MINIONS. to MINIONS]  
  
Take care of his friends . . . He's mine . . . .  
  
[tossing her poke'balls appear next to her - Tyranitor, Xatu, Hounddoom, Skarmery, HOUNDDOUR, Sucine. MISTY next to hers, so too ASH and the others]  
  
LIANNA  
  
[laughs]  
  
Pathetic.  
  
You want to play dirty, then here.  
  
[Brings out the GS-ball] ASH  
  
Wait one minute¼  
  
[checks his backpack not fining it there. face-fault] LIANNA  
  
Go Ho-oh! ASH  
  
[Studdering recognizing HO-OH  
  
]  
  
Pikachew, isn't that the . . .  
  
GIOVANNI  
  
[insultingly, unimpressed]  
  
A lovely creature, Lianna, but what does it do? What I created did . . . or have you forgotten I created Mewtwo, eh?  
  
[surprised look from everyone else] LIANNA  
  
[to HO-OH]  
  
Get them! Lighting, Fire-blast! Get them!  
  
[ASH defends with his he starts to lead the other Pokemon against hers and HO-OH. She points at ASH]  
  
Get him first! MISTY  
  
Ash! Noooo!  
  
[Watches ASH fall hurt, into her lap] ASH  
  
Misty, I . . .I lo . . .  
  
[He faints] PIKACHOU  
  
[stands in front of ASH]  
  
Pika-tsu. Pika-te. Pika-to. MEOWTH  
  
He says he rather have himself go than let . . .  
  
[GIOVANNI stands in front of PIKACHOU. He starts directing the Poke'mon to attack HO-OH] LIANNA  
  
[yelling at HO-OH]  
  
Get them! Fire! Lighting! Thunder! HO-OH  
  
[angered at he losing and GIOVANNI's skill at commanding Poke'mon]  
  
Ho-da-oh. Ho-ji-oh.  
  
[VITRABELL mistakenly clamps onto LIANNA's head. Without her control, he blasts the roof further open and flies off]  
  
Scene 8. Hospital  
  
ASH  
  
Mum . . . Professor . . . MS KATCHEM  
  
[hugs him, he blushes about to be crushed]  
  
My little boy . . .my little boy. . .  
  
[scolding]  
  
Don't ever care me like that! MISTY  
  
[chuckles]  
  
Team Rocket's boss saved him . . .  
  
[she points outside as MS. KATCHEM to looks out the window]  
  
This still does not let you off the hook, Ash Katchem... you still owe me...  
  
NURSE  
  
[being hit on by BROCK]  
  
It's like you two are married.  
  
[ASH and MISTY blush] BROCK  
  
I have heard there are some cheep bikes at . . . MISTY  
  
[smiles]  
  
Who cares about a bike...  
  
[she leans over and embraces him, kisses him]  
  
you Are going to marry me.  
  
[Everyone oblivious to it]  
  
ASH  
  
[gets up, trying to get away, though it hurts]  
  
I should do and thank him . . .  
  
[limps outside, with MS KATCHEM yelling at him to get back to bed, MISTY follows also objecting]  
  
GIOVANNI  
  
[to ASH]  
  
I see you're up, that is good . . .  
  
[turns to MS KATCHEM]  
  
ummm . . . MS KATCHEM  
  
[blinking at GIOVANNI]  
  
Ummm . . . . Th-thank you . . . thank you for saving my son . . . PROF. OAK  
  
I think I know him . . . he was a student of mine . . . wasn't he?  
  
GIOVANNI  
  
Umm . . . Your son? Your son, eh?  
  
[aside seeing MS KATCHEM blush]  
  
no . . . can't be . . . could it? Racheal is dead . . .  
  
[he enters the car CASSIDY closes the door, he slides down the window]  
  
[To ASH]  
  
You have some spirit kid . . . reminds me of myself in my youth . . . MS KATCHEM  
  
[aside, blushing]  
  
Can't be him, could it? GIOVANNI  
  
Seeing your Pikachew against that Skarmery, I sure like to add it to my collection . . . next time kid, we might be fighting each other . . .  
  
[window rows up, the limousine with them drives away] MS KATCHEM  
  
[waves good-by. to ASH]  
  
Now young man, get back in bed! You are so much like your father . . . ASH  
  
Mom . . . I'm okay . . .  
  
[She takes his ear pulling him inside, aside to MISTY, blushing]  
  
I sort of liked your kiss . . .  
  
[MISTY blushes taking his hand] JESSIE  
  
[to JAMES]  
  
Let them rest for now. JAMES  
  
Yes, for now . . . JESSIE & JAMES & MEOWTH  
  
We'll do what it takes to get pikachew.  
  
  
  
VOICE-OVER (THE ANNOUNCER from Poke'mon)  
  
And that's how I proposed to your grandmother.  
  
  
  
What was that for, Misty . . . FEMALE VOICE  
  
Exaggerating, Ash. THIRD VOICE  
  
[sighs]  
  
Pika-pika.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
PIKACHOU AT THE BEACH  
  
Thought it be cute. The theme of Jigglypuff showing up at the most inopportune times is common, so I included Jigglypuff. I suspect only Mew could actually stay away for the song, so it would be nice at least one Poke'mon or thing in the world stays awake for it. The kiss between Mew and Pikachou was just invented, since he does somehow cameos in the beginning of every series. GIOVANNI, THE DON,'S SECRET Seeing a picture of Giovanni then comparing it to Ash's I could see a family resemblance -- except for Professor Oak, but that would get complicated when one considers the claims of Gary (which I did not include - if anything I would include him in the Ash hurt in hospital scene).  
  
Then I remember I read (or was it on the program) that Ash's dad ran Viridian Gym... that means Giovanni...  
  
I don't think Ms. Katchem had a first name so I substituted the name Racheal, I borrowed from Wofgang Amadaeus Mozart's opera Don Giovanni, she was supposed to be one of his conquests also Lianna. This seemed perfect irony and very Japanese -- almost like Luke Skywalker- Darth Vader (Translated from German meaning "Dark Father") thing.  
  
I also notice that Giovanni created Mewtwo, then in one episode that Mewtwo cameos Giovanni says that this Poke'mon is needed in an undiscribed instant -- why? This sent the wheels turning, there has to be an enemy that Giovanni dislikes -- ergo Liana's organization. So this inspired the story. To the people who own Poke'mon, Don't sue me. Please no flames. 


End file.
